User blog:Cfp3157/Beast and Cfp Present: The Astonishing X-Men!
Intros are for losers and one-off films. Cast The Cast Core X-Men |-|Cyclops= Cyclops is the team leader of the group, as the oldest. Cyclops, mostly forced into the position of leadership, is undeniably the most selfless and determined of the group. However, his low self-esteem and self-hatred makes him a compelling protagonist that offers plenty of complicated emotions and story beats. Logan Lerman is perfect to play the conflicted, often off-putting Scott Summers. His iconic performance Perks of Being A Wallflower and career best Indignation often show how he can façade his anger and insecurities underneath a more awkward but loveable public face. |-|Marvel Girl= Marvel Girl's heart, raw power, and kindness often make her the team's moral compass. As the team member with the most potential power, as well as the purest heart, make her the potentially least interesting character. As Xavier's star pupil, her status as "token girl" and "teacher's pet" would require someone with immense charisma to overcome. Saoirse Ronan has clearly proven herself as an actress in leading roles. Brooklyn, Lady Bird, and Hanna are all examples of how Ronan can take any part given to her and make it extraordinary. Her biggest hurdle will be ensuring that she doesn't overwhelm her other cast members with her talents- a relatively easy one to overcome. |-|Beast= |-|Iceman= |-|Angel= |-|Professor X= ]] Additional Members |-|Storm= |-|X-23= |-|Nightcrawler= TBA |-|Sunfire= TBA |-|Kitty Pryde= Villains |-|Magneto= |-|Mystique= |-|Pyro= |-|Juggernaut= |-|Avalanche= Films Part One - X-Men: Tomorrow's Brightest! |-|Technical Specs= *Director: Stephen Chbosky *Writers: Stephen Chbosky, Greta Gerwig |-|Plot= The film opens on a college campus, with Jean Grey and her family exiting the car. They join a group of several other students as they go on a mandatory tour of the campus. As the tour guide explains the bland details of the college, Jean opens up a telepathic link between her and her parents. They all crack jokes with each other, before her parents remind her to see a family friend/tutor who lives in the area. As the tour ends, they walk by a huge campus protest that is against the recent Stryker v. Frost University decision; before it can be made clear what this is about, Grey and the tour group are quickly shuffled into their dorm. Openly and lovingly accepting their daughter as a mutant in their link, Jean's parents leave with the rest as move-in day ends. We cut to the next day as Jean goes to a freshman meet-and-greet, where she meets Warren Worthington the Third, an arrogant sophomore that comes from an immensely wealthy family. He brags about his money and good looks, before being shooed away by another freshman; Hank McCoy, a giftedly intelligent student as well as a football player who attends on scholarship. The two become swift friends, and Hank invites her to a party the following Friday. Later that day, Jean meets with the tutor her parents told her about; Charles Xavier, the philosophy professor at the university. As it's revealed that Jean is majoring in psychology, it's revealed Charles is a fellow telepath when he chastises her for trying to use her powers to learn more about him. He gives Jean her first assignment; make some friends before classes start and she won't have time. Cut to a frat party, where Asher Roth's "I Love College" blares out of speakers. Category:Blog posts